In This Together
by Eyeslikeabushbaby.x
Summary: When in Seattle for Nationals, Mr Shuester faints in the Archfield Hotel room. The glee club rush him to Seattle Grace.But having New Directions in the hosptal might change things about the way the doctors express themselves. Addison/Alex, Quinn/Rachel


**Glee/Grey's Crossover : **

**So, this is something completely new! I love Glee, and I love Grey's Anatomy; this is the results, I guess? **

**This chapter isn't as good as the others might be, because I had no idea how to start the story, but I know roughly what's going to happen next.**

**I really hope you like it. As I've never done a crossover before!**

**PLEASE REVEW!**

"Thirty year old male. Fainted in The Archfield hotel down the road, he's still unconscious and his heart's failing." The paramedic said to the doctors of Seattle Grace who were rushing towards the gurney.

"Do we know why he fainted?" The general surgeon in charge, Doctor Bailey, questioned.

"No." The paramedic replied. "The bossy brunette who brought him in was extremely clear that he'd been fine for the last few days."

"Where is she?" Bailey asked. "The girl who brought him in?"

The man looked around before pointing to the small, young looking brown haired girl; who was talking in a rushed tone to the Nurse who was helping her out of the ambulance.

"Okay, Little Grey, go. Help her. The rest of you, follow me." She ordered, and everyone started moving again.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Lexie Grey tapped the girl on the shoulder.

"Hi. My name's Rachel Berry." She said immediately. "This is Finn." She gestured to the boy to her right. Lexie looked up at the tall, black haired boy who she'd only just noticed.

"I'm Doctor Grey." Lexie told them. "Was that your dad?"

"No, Mr Shuester's our teacher. We're here for the Nationals show choir championships." She informed Lexie. "We're favourites to win." She added, almost smugly.

"We were in our hotel room, trying to write songs, when Mr Shue started breathing really fast." Finn joined in. "Then he like, fell to the ground and just stopped moving."

"Okay. But, is it just you two?" Lexie asked. "Where's the rest of your choir?"

"There wasn't enough room in the ambulance for all of us." Finn explained. "We've got a minibus with us, and they drove off after us."

"They should be here soon." Rachel said.

"Well, we should get you guys inside. The others can meet you in the waiting room when they get here."

"Oh, okay." Finn nodded, and the two high schoolers followed Lexie into the hospital.

/

"Trouty mouth, can't you drive any faster?"

"Sorry Santana, I'm trying not to go over the speed limit and get us all arrested." Sam Evans argued as he steered the glee club's bus through the street towards the hospital.

"There is so much traffic!" Tina said, watching through the window as they drove past.

"We're here!" Artie told them all, as the sign saying '_Seattle Grace- Mercy West_ ' came into view.

"Finally." Mercedes sighed as Sam parked in the lot.

Quinn was the first out of the back, and she was followed by a bustle of kids; all eager to get into the hospital.

"Watch it!" Santana yelled as she nearly got pushed over.

Sam locked the minibus and all ten of them ran into the hospital, Tina wheeling Artie through the parking lot.

/

"Morning Addie." Callie Torres greeted her best friend.

"Hey Cal." Addison smiled back, signing off a chart.

"How's your second day going?" Callie asked. "Unusually quiet?" As soon as Richard had re-offered her a job, Addison had moved back straight to Seattle after her LA practice dissolved. "I'd forgotten how it felt to have more than one patient a day. It's such a thrill, doing surgery after surgery."

Callie smiled. "The Chief swooped in at the right moment, then?"

"Thank God." Addison agreed.

"I'm just going to go and- What the hell?" Callie stopped mid sentence at the sight of a group of kids running towards the check in Nurse's station the two doctors were currently standing at.

As soon as the group reached the desk, they all started speaking to a Nurse at once.

"Hey, hey. Calm down!" Callie interjected, after seeing the shocked look on poor Nurse Debbie's face.

"We're here to see Mr Shuester." The girl with short blonde hair told the two doctors.

"Uh. What's his first name?" Callie asked.

"Will." The girl said. "Will Shuester."

"Quinn?" The voice of Rachel made the blonde turn around.

"Oh Rachel, Finn; thank god you're here. Have you seen Mr Shue yet?" Kurt asked.

"They're trying to start his heart, we aren't allowed in." Rachel didn't seem impressed with this.

"So, we have to just… wait?" Puck frowned. Rachel and Finn nodded.

Addison and Callie gave each other confused expressions.

"Uh, Miss-" Addison began, looking at the blonde girl again.

"Quinn, Quinn Fabray."

"Quinn. If you and you're friends would just wait here for a while until we can give you an update on… Mr Shuester,"

"Thank you, Doctor." Quinn smiled sweetly.

"Doctor Montgomery. I'm Doctor Montgomery. This is Doctor Torres."

"Thank you both." Quinn waved as she ushered the rest of the group to sit down.

"Poor kids." Callie said sympathetically.

"I hope their teacher's okay."

"Mmm." Callie nodded, but looked down at the sound of her pager. "Oh, that's me. I'll see you later, Addie."

"Bye, Cal."

/

Quinn watched as Doctor Torres left and Doctor Montgomery went back to signing off the chart she was holding.

Santana was sitting on a blue chair, braiding Brittany's hair as she sat on the floor. Tina's head lent on Mike shoulder, while Mercedes and Sam sat together. Puck looked bored and Kurt sat a few chairs down, thinking of the time his dad had been admitted into a hospital.

Apparently, Rachel was already tired of being silent. "Mr Shue will be okay, right?"

Finn patted her shoulder in comfort. "He'll be fine."

"These doctors look clever." Brittany said.

"They look hot." Puck smirked, eyeing Addison from a far.

"Ew." Santana rolled her eyes.

"We can't think negatively." Quinn said. "Mr Shue would want us to be optimistic."

A few of them nodded in agreement.

"Doctor Montgomery said we just need to wait." She finished, and then everyone was silent again.

Quinn let out a slow breath. Her eyes darted to the red headed surgeon again. She watched as a male doctor walked up to the Nurse's desk and started talking to her, he had short, brown hair and was extremely good looking. He seemed quiet young and had almost an arrogant look to him. Doctor Montgomery didn't look that pleased to see him.

"Karev." She greeted, still looking at her charts.

"Doctor Montgomery." The smirk the man had on his face reminded Quinn of Puck.

She couldn't lip read the rest of the conversation, but as soon as the man left, Doctor Montgomery looked slightly redder and more flustered than she had before.

Quinn ran a hand through her hair and sighed. Time was moving so slowly, and she desperately hoped that Mr Shue was okay.

He'd been there for her when she had been pregnant two years ago, and had spent a long time this winter trying to convince her not to transfer to another school after prom.

Normally, she'd pray for him. She was a Christian, and praying was what she knew how to do.

But with everything that had gone on the past few years; with Finn, Sam, and Prom; she was starting to doubt if praying had any effect at all. Maybe God was sick of listing to her asking for stupid things.

_Like Prom Queen._

Quinn sighed. She'd just wanted to be popular, like she had been before. Being on the top of the school system was easier, she could get almost anything she wanted.

That had all changed; and as Quinn scanned around the hospital waiting room, she realised how small her popularity problem had actually been.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Brittany spoke quietly from the floor, pulling Quinn out of her thoughts.

"Until they start Mr. Shue's heart again." Santana explained, while finishing off the braid in her best friend's hair.

"Maybe I should give that doctor my project on heart attacks?" The blonde suggested. "It seemed to really help with Kurt's dad."

Kurt nodded and smiled. "It did."

Brittany returned the smile.

Quinn started to think. What if Mr Shue didn't make it, what would happen when they got back to Lima? How would they all cope?

Quinn looked back up at the Nurse's desk. The redheaded woman, Doctor Montgomery, was still there. She occasionally lifted her gaze to check on the group of kids.

Quinn fiddled with the hem of her dress, as she watched everyone around her; and as she thought of Mr Shue.

_We all know sadness,_

_And I feel your pain,_

_Well everybody knows a little loneliness sometimes,_

_'Cause we're all the same…_

Quinn blinked, as Brittany and Santana had begun joining in with her. The three girls now sang softly; Santana still doing Brittany's hair, while the Brittany played with her shoelaces.

_We all have sorrow,_

_We all have shame…_

Santana sung the next few words as she tied off the end of Brittany's plait.

_Everybody feels a bit of emptiness sometimes,_

_Now what you gonna do about that?_

Rachel, Tina, Mercedes and the boys all seemed to join in as well, and Quinn was sure she was imagining things now. Not even New Directions sang in the middle of a hospital waiting room._There's a way to keep going,_

_Step by step,_

_Try to fix what's been broken,_

_Brick by brick,_

_While your life will keep coming,_

_Year after year…_

Everyone stopped as Finn took over:

_Drain the pain,_

_Tear by tear,_

_Drain away the pain,_

_Tear by tear…_

"Quinn?" Quinn turned to face Rachel. "Should we go get something to drink?"

Quinn gave a quiet sigh, before nodding. The two girls said they'd be back in a few minutes and began to wander down towards the coffee cart. Doctor Montgomery's gaze followed them slightly.

Quinn stayed quiet, while Rachel sang as they walked._Take a look around you,_

_Every face that you see,_

_Well everybody gets a little paralyzed sometimes,_

_The epidemic of our insanity…_

They reached the coffee cart, Rachel ordered for them. After being in Seattle for a week she'd somehow memorised everyone's orders. Quinn stood behind her watching the people who passed through the waiting room.

_And the mother she waits,_

_'Cause her teenager's late,_

_Till the knock on the door,_

_He says ma'am I am so sorry,_

_And soldiers come home,_

_One leg less than they'd gone with,_

_We all walk around like there's just nothing wrong with it…_

"Here." Rachel passed the steaming Styrofoam cup to Quinn, who thanked her.

"Let's go back." Rachel nudged her. "It won't be much longer before someone comes and tells us Mr Shue's okay."

Quinn nodded in a hopeful agreement._The doctor he cries 'cause his last patient died,_

_Did I mention before he was a father of five,_

_And the waitress is home,_

_Well she can't pay her loan,_

_She's lost everything - everything,_

_Has no where to go… And the fat kid at school couldn't take anymore,_

_All the taunts and the names and the ugliest words,_

_No one even stopped to notice,_

_Went on with their day…_

_Till he pulled out a gun… and blew himself away…_

They both sat back down, and only Finn looked up as they arrived.

Quinn took a small sip of her drink, she looked over to where Rachel was sitting and the two girls met eye contact as they harmonised perfectly._There's a way to keep going,_

_Step by step,_

_Try to fix what's been broken,_

_Brick by can drain all the pain,_

_Tear by tear…_

_Tear by tear…_

"Um, are you Mr Shue's class?" A nurse approached them.

"Yes, that's us!" Rachel said, everyone looked up curiously.

"We restarted his heart, he's not awake, but you can see him now if you like. Room 607, two floors up."

There was a break out of chatter amongst the club and everyone got up and began rushing towards the elevator.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled at the nurse before following them all.

Quinn started after the brunette, they both got into the elevator and she noticed that Doctor Montgomery had begun walking up the stairs, the redhead turned around as she heard the elevator 'ding' and the two woman caught eye contact for a second, before the doors closed.

/

***holds breath and waits for reaction***

**Soooo…? I hope it's ok. This is going to be an Addison/Alex, Teddy/Henry-ish, Callie/Arizona, Mer/Der, Faberry, Brittana fic.**

**Each glee member will have a Grey's character which they can 'relate to' most, if you haven't guessed by now, Addison's person is Quinn : )**

**It'll be:**

**Quinn/Addie**

**Santana/Callie**

**Brittany/Arizona**

**Rachel/Meredith (Finn/Derek)**

**Mercedes/Bailey**

**Sam/Alex**

**Kurt/Teddy- This may look odd but it will be explained ;) (Artie/Henry)**

**Tina/Lexie**

**Lauren…. And…. ?**

**Puck/Mark- Pretty obvious, I think…**

**Mike and… ?**

**Hope that doesn't confuse you. This fic will get better, promise!**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
